Ahsoka: Rebellion
by Frontline
Summary: Ahsoka has left the Order and finds herself on a path that will lead her to the Rebellion.


**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made from this work of fiction.**

'...Master? Where are you?'

Ahsoka footsteps echoed in the darkness as she walked forward. Suddenly, the shadows parted to reveal a helmeted figure in a dark cloak. His hand was raised in a clenched fist and a man hung suspended in the air in front of him, clutching at his throat.

 _Anakin...!_

As she watched, the helmeted figure drew a lightsaber from belt, the red blade igniting with a snap-hiss that echoed in her ears. Before she could move, he had driven the blade through Anakin's chest.

'No...'

'...no!'

Ahsoka awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright with a strangled cry. Forcing herself to take a deep, slow breath, she felt her fear fade as the nightmare receded.

 _Easy. It was just as dream. Come on, you need to get moving..._

Pushing back the covers, she stripped out of her night shirts, grabbing her clothes and starting to get dressed...

####################

'Next,' the bored-looking transit officer said and Ahsoka approached the counter.

'I need to book passage to the next system...'

'That'll be 2000 credits...'

'What? I don't have that kind of money...'

'Then stop wasting my time. Next!'

'But...' Ahsoka began, as she was shoved out of the way by a hulking figure in a stained grey jumpsuit. Balling her hands into fists, she turned and walked back out into the concourse.

 _Great. Now what am I gonna do...?_

'Everybody remain where you are. This is a security patrol...'

Hearing the shout, Ahsoka looked up to see guards in grey uniforms and blast helmets advancing through the crowds, each one holding a blaster rifle.

'Arrest them all,' one of the guards said, gesturing towards the crowd.

 _Sithspawn..._

Before the guards even started moving, Ahsoka turned and ran, vaulting over a low railing. She felt the warning in the Force and tried to duck, but the stun bolt hit her in mid-air and she crashed to the floor, every nerve ending on fire. She tried to rise as a guard stepped over her, firing another stun bolt and everything went dark.

####################

'Uhnn...'

Ahsoka groaned, waking up to find herself lying on a cold metal floor. Raising her head, she saw a woman in a dark blue flight suit sitting on the bench against the wall, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Ahsoka tried to rise, but her head spun and she slumped back to the floor.

'Easy,' the woman said, slipping off the bench and helping her to sit up. 'What's your name?

'...Ahsoka...where are we?'

'A government holding cell...'

'What? I've done nothing wrong...'

'Few of us have. That doesn't matter to them...'

'...why?'

'The Governor's become increasingly paranoid about conspiracies. He's been randomly rounding people up for months...'

'...for what?'

'...interrogation...' she said and Ahsoka stood up.

'Then, we need to get out of here...' she said, opening her backpack and rummaging around inside, pulling out a hydrospanner.

'What good's that going to do?' the woman asked and Ahsoka turned towards her.

'What's your name?' she asked and the woman frowned.

'...Meira.'

'Alright, Meira,' Ahsoka said, taking the head off the hydrospanner. 'You might want to stand back...'

Before Meira could ask why, she ignited her lightsaber and sliced the lock off, pushing the cell door open. Outside, a guard was standing with his back to the door, his blaster held loosely at his side. He must have heard something because he started to turn, his hand tightening on his blaster.

'Wha...,' he began, his sentence dying as Ahsoka's saber pierced his chest and he crumpled to the floor.

Fierfek...

Ahsoka stepped back, feeling shaky. She'd killed before, but this was the first time it had been someone who wasn't trying to kill her...

'Come on,' Meira said, moving past her and grabbing the fallen guard's blaster. 'We need to get out here...'

####################

Meira used the fallen guard's ID to unlock the door from the cell block, pushing it open slowly. Outside, a guard was lounging at the desk with a steaming cup of caf next to him. He looked up as he saw the door open and Meira raised her blaster, shooting him in the throat.

'Come on,' Meira hissed, slipping out of the cell block. Ahsoka followed her just as another door slammed open and a guard yelled

'Freeze!'

'Go!' Ahsoka yelled, drawing her lightsaber and deflecting his shots as Meira scrambled towards the exit. She reached the doors and opened fire, forcing the guards to duck back under cover.

'You're covered,' she said. 'Move it...'

Ahsoka vaulted over the desk and, together, they ran...

####################

'Thanks for the help, kid,' Meira said as she descended the ramp from her freighter and Ahsoka shook her head.

'Don't mention it...'

'What will you do now...?'

'I don't know...I need to get off planet somehow...'

'...why don't you come with me? I could use you...'

'Really...'

'Why not? It's not like you can stay here. Besides, I owe you one...'

'...alright...' Ahsoka said and Meira grinned.

'Come on, then...'

Ahsoka followed her up the ramp and into the cockpit, dropping into the co-pilot's chair as Meira started the engines.

'Better strap yourself in...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, reviews or constructive criticisms very welcome.**


End file.
